The prince and the pauper,PPG style
by rose angel3
Summary: The rrb are poor,they live on stealing, but they got the chance to live like kings, when they exchanged places with the rich Johnson brothers,but the Johnson boys are were engaged to the ppg. can the boys keep up the role of the rich boys, when they start falling for the ppg,especially if they are falling for different girls than the ones they are engaged to. original pairing


**Hello people I am rose angel3, and this is my story, before you start reading I want to warn you that you will find grammar and spelling mistakes ,because English is not the first language in my country ,but I will try my best please read and review **

**NOTE: the ppg and the RRB don't have any powers**

**Declaimer: I don't own any ppg or RRB characters **

Cars and vans drove in the busy streets of Townsville, kids played in the gardens; people rushed to their own work blah….blah ….. Blah. Any way the story starts with a blond boy whom age was 19 almost 20, he wore a blue torn t-shirt, grey pants that were too big for him, His bright blond hair was covered with a layer of dirt giving it a dirty blond color. His blue eyes scanned the crowd passing by him (some shoving); until it landed on his target, a married couple walking, and chatting, busy to notice him. he stepped in the couple's way, and they looked at him strangely "can you give me some money please I don't have a home and I need money to feed my little sisters please I need your charity "he begged looking at them with pleading eyes "oh my poor boy come on Hugh give the kid some money" the woman said with sympathy; the man looked annoyed but pulled out his wallet and offered the boy 5 dollars, the boy took the money "tank you" he called after them.

He watched as they disappeared in the sea of people, he turned around, looking at his brother brick whom had just emerged from the sidewalk holding the man's wallet in his hand "great job boomer "he told his brother. Brick wore a blood-red t-shirt that wasn't torn but wasn't new either, faded pants, and he looked in a better shape than his brother "how much money, huh?" boomer asked peeking over brick's shoulder. Brick took out 300 dollars and threw the wallet away "can't expect much from people in the middle of the month. Now let's get out before we get cau…" he was cut by a loud scream "**THIEF**" they looked around expecting the police but they found nothing, they looked at each other knowingly "butch"they muttered

…...

Butch ran as fast as his feet could carry him, with three cops in tow. He tried turning left and right, but no matter what he did they still managed to keep up with him, and he was getting tired from it. He crossed the road passing rushing cars and jumping over others, he turned again leaving the main road and entering a narrow street, he looked behind him finding the cops still struggling to cross the road he chuckled, and he was stopped by three ladies "hey butch getting in trouble early today, are we?"brute asked slyly"well what can I say, I am a bad boy, baby" he flirted back. He was interrupted by a whistle of one of the police men, he looked behind me, the three cops are getting nearer and nearer "well I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies, but gotta go "he said before running into a nearby alley.

He looked in front of him to find that he had reached a dead end, he looked back finding that the cops almost there; he panicked, his eyes scanned the alley, trying to find a place to hide, but he found nothing; suddenly a rope came dangling from one of the buildings that surrounded him; seeing that he didn't have any other choice, he began climbing the rope.

He reached the top of the building only to find his two brothers glaring at him "h...Hey guys um that was a close one huh, but hey at least I got 300 bucks" he said showing them the money he got, but he didn't receive any reactions. Boomer kept glaring at him while brick shoved past him to get the rope; Causing him to drop the money "hey be careful, money doesn't grow on the trees you know" butch shouted dropping on his knees to collect the money; he drifted his gaze to boomer "And why are you wearing these clothes. Trying to take part in that play um….. What is the name of the stupid play you read brick? ""you mean Oliver twist ""yup that's the one "brick glared at his brother one more time " first of all Oliver twist is a novel not a play, second of all these clothes got us 300 bucks without any trouble, and what in the world did you do to be chased by cops like that? " brick asked crossing his arms over his chest " well I tried begging like you told me but the guy refused to give me money, so I knocked him out and took his wallet " butch explained " you hit a man because he refused to give you money " boomer stared at him in disbelief " hey I didn't know he was a police officer on a vacation " Butch said trying to defend himself " you hit an **officer** " Brick shouted " I told you I didn't know he was one " Butch repeated ; brick grabbed butch by the collar and stared at him dead in the eye" you know ….one day you will be the death of me …." He tightened his grip before lowering his voice and muttering near his ear "…. And I will be of yours "he let go of him and started walking away with boomer in tow

…...

Mojo watched as his three sons yelled at each other, well more like butch and brick argued while boomer sat watching both of them. Mojo would normally yell at them for being forceful with each other, but today he was in a great mood that it didn't bother him. He stepped between the arguing brothers he lifted on hand slowly and pointed towards the selling "**SILENCE **" hey yelled causing both brick and butch to stop and stare at him . "Good …. Children today is a very important day in the history of the jojos' family, today that I, and you my sons; as in I mojo jojo, and you as in brick, butch and boomer …" "would you just **spit it out**" butch yelled impatiently "boys we are going to visit the hills of Townsville "he grinned pointed to high hill with fancy looking mansions and castles ", but how?" boomer wondered as shocked at his brothers.

The hills of Townsville was the name of the place where the richest people lived, a place that was heavily graded and surrounded by gates to prevent any normal, non-wealthy people from entering, a place were the jojo brothers have always dreamed of seeing "well a wealthy family, named the Johnson family is opening a new gym, and had asked me to provide them with some equipment, and since I need some young men to help me carry the heavy equipment …." Mojo held both brick and butch by their shoulders bringing them both to his eye level "…. You three will be coming with me ""wow, wow hold there monkey man we will have to discuss it first "brick said getting free from his fathers grip and walking to boomer, butch mimicked his action and soon the three brothers huddled together whispering ; before brick stepped away and cleared his voice " we agree" he declared. "Excellent" he yelled joyously "sleep early boys… tomorrow is a long day" he closed the door leaving the three brothers to themselves

…...The next morning a black truck , that belonged to the jojos' drove through the fancy streets, stopping in front of one of the biggest mansions that the boys had ever seen ( not that they say any mansions before, but still) . Mojo stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the back doors "okay boys empty the load while I will go to talk to M.R. Johnson, and I will be right back "Mojo said before entering the mansion.

"I'm soo bored "Butch complained for the tenth time "we know butch we are as well, but it's not like we can just ….." brick stopped mid sentence and stared into the space "ooh this is your idea face, you got a plan right?" boomer asked "boys we are going to sneak into the mansion, take a short tour, grab some …..Uhh souvenirs, and go back before any one notice ""**let's go** "butch yelled lifting his fist to the air. The three boys jumped over the gates, and spun around the mansion few times, before stopping in front of the back door. Brick stepped and tried to open the door but it didn't budge "damn, it's locked…. butch " brick stepped aside allowing butch to step closer, he took out a pin and started twisting it inside the lock, before it clicked , and butch pushed the door open "viola" he bowed and stepped aside letting them in.

They walked through the hallways in an awe admiring the fancy carpets, the painted ceiling, and the floor , but after some moments they found themselves lost, " umm… didn't we walk in this hallway before? "Boomer wondered "boomers if you hadn't noticed that all the hallways are **the same" **butch yelled the last part "guys let's enter one of the rooms "brick suggested opening a nearby door. They entered what looked like a fancy bedroom, but stopped dead in their tracks when they realized that they weren't alone, and that there were three men stood there turning their backs to them .

…...

Boomer p.o.v

Slowly the three men turned around, and I felt like looking at a mirror. In front of me stood a guy who looked as if he was copy of me. I diverted my eyes to the other two men only to find out that they looked exactly like brick, and butch, I had to look at my brothers to make sure that they weren't them "okaaay …. This is very weird" brick took a step closer to his counterpart "yeah …. Um who are you, and where did you come from?"The redhead asked taking a step towards brick "I am boomer, and these are my brothers brick, and boomer, we are the jojo brothers "I introduced us to them, hey someone had to "well we are the Johnson brothers, I am Ben and these are my two brothers blick and blade "my blond counter…. Err Ben pointed at himself then he pointed at the redhead guy then the raven haired guy "wait, you are the rich Johnson brothers "I stared wide eyed "yeah "Ben sighed as it he was _annoyed _by it "what about you?" blade spoke, openly showing his annoyance "we are here to deliver some equipment, but we got lost ""wait ...So you are not from here?" blick questioned "no we are from the city" brick answered "man you guy must live like a real life of freedom , doing what ever you want" Ben said in a creepy kind of way getting really close to me "so what, you guys are spoiled brats, who get everything they want by a snap of a finger " butch retorted, crossing his arms .

Suddenly both brick and blick smirked at each other "let's exchange places "they said in unison "what? Did you hit this big head of yours brick and finally gone nuts?" butch yelled stepping in front of him "think about it butch we will change places with them, we will stay here as the Johnson brother and live the life of opulence, while they become us and live the life of freedom or whatever "I looked at butch with doubt in my eyes , brick then resumed speaking " come on guys , isn't this the life we always wanted to have every thing we wished for, not to work hard for anything anymore " "fine I agree" I gave in, but butch didn't seem convinced " we will give you 6000 dollars " blade mumbled "we, agree" butch replied exited about being given money "wait how long are we going to stay in each other's place" I asked " I dunno , one month" Ben suggested "deal" brick offered his hand and Ben shook it eagerly .

We went into a very big bathroom, and to my shock that this bathroom is only for Ben (I found out that it was his bedroom) and exchanged clothes I admired myself in the mirror, man I looked like royalty "BRICK, BOOMER, BUTCH boys where are you?" Mojo's voice rang in the room, and I started to panic, but brick held his hand over my mouth to prevent me from saying anything. He signaled for the real Johnson boys to go over there, and for a while our ears were glued to the door trying to hear what was going all, at first we heard yelling that belonged to mojo, then some more voices that belonged to the brothers, there was a long pause, before we heard steppes walking the opposite way of the room, and I released a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

Brick waited for a moment before speaking "okay boys finally we achieved our dream and nothing can go wrong" I nodded, but somewhere deep in me I had a bad feeling about how this was going to end, and let me tell you for the first time brick was wrong, and **I **was right.


End file.
